Todo cambio
by Alejandrina Cullen
Summary: -De verdad pense que lo olvidaste.-Nunca lo haria. - Por cierto, feliz aniversario amor...Pesimo Summary


Todo Cambio.

POV. TERCERA PERSONA*

Edward Cullen se encontraba fuera se la casa de su novia Isabella Swan, el está completamente enamorado de ella y justo hoy cumplen una año juntos, el hablo con su suegra y arreglo con ella que bella se quede sola en la casa.

Estaba en el jardín de mi novia tirándole una piedra a su ventana como en las típicas películas.

-Bella – medio grite mientras una piedra golpeaba su ventana – bella – tire otra.

En ese momento se abrió dejándome ver a un ángel, o eso creí, tenía el pelo suelto y al parecer mojado y llevaba una blusa azul de tirantes.

-Edward ¿Qué ocurre?- me dijo como medio molesta o no lo olvide. Debió creer que se me olvido nuestro aniversario y por eso está molesta, ojala y se relaje con la canción.

-En todo el día no tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo, hay algo que quería decirte – le dije pensando en la canción.

-¿Qué cosa? – me pregunto con curiosidad pero aun molesta.

-Esto – dije sacando mi guitarra detrás del árbol y ponerme a tocar..

-Todo cambio cuando te vi,

Hooo

De blanco y negro a color,

Me convertí,

Y fue tan fácil.

Quererte tanto,

Algo que no imaginaba fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada

Hoo no no no no

Todo tembló dentro de mí

El universo escribió que fueras para mi

Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto algo que no imaginaba

Fue perderme en tu amor simplemente

Paso y todo tuyo ya soy

Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor

Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida

Antes que te ame mas escucha por favor

Déjame decir que todo te di

Y no hay como explicar,

Para menos si tus no estás,

Simplemente así lo sentí,

Cuando te vi

Me sorprendió todo de ti

De blanco y negro a color me convertí

Se que no es fácil

Decir te amo

Yo tampoco lo esperaba

Pero así es el amor

Simplemente paso todo tuyo ya soy

Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor

Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida

Antes que te ame más

Escucha por favor

Déjame decir que todo te di

Y no hay como explicar

Para menos no estás simplemente

Así lo sentí cuando te vi

Todo cambio cuando te vi

En toda la canción no deje de ver a bella a los ojos de los cuales ahora salían lagrimas..

-¿Qué tal? – le pregunte.

-Nade mal – me respondió.

-¿Y mi premio? – le hice un puchero.

-Sube y te lo doy - me dijo.

-Ok – le dije - ¿por dónde?

-Está abierta la puerta – me dijo.

-Y no me lo dijiste antes – le recrimine.

-No me preguntaste – se auto defendió.

-Está bien – dije para mí.

Me acerque sin mi guitarra a la puerta y si, efectivamente estaba abierta, genial y yo complicándome la vida, entre despacio a la casa y subí las escaleras, entre al cuarto de bella y allá estaba ella tirada en la cama con una sabana en la cara, una, una sabana, esa es mi bella, me acerque sin hacer ruido y me recosté al lado de ella.

-Belli – le susurre en su oído que quedaba al descubierto, ella se estremeció pero no respondió – belli, déjame ver esa hermosa carita tuya – le dije e intente quitar la sabana pero ella negó con la cabeza y se puso de costado.

-Amor, déjame verte – le dije con voz de niño chiquito.

-No - dijo ella con voz de bebe.

-No te molestes – le dije.

-No fue gracioso lo que hiciste Edward - dijo ella volteándose – de verdad pensé que lo olvidaste.

-Nunca lo haría, por cierto, ¿y mi premio? – le dije.

-Es cierto, se me olvidaba – me dijo y me estampo un beso en la cara.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que…

-Bella, llegamos – escuchamos el grito del jefe Swan, chin, soy hombre muerto, me va a pegar un tiro.

Me separa de bella y ella tenía una cara de horror, le dije un "Tranquila" al oído y me levante de la cama, agarra me chaqueta del suelo que quien sabe cuando llego ahí, me acerque a la ventana, no era la primera vez que saltaba por su ventana, eso paso hace mucho pero en fin, bella se acerco a mí y me beso rapidito.

-Por cierto, feliz aniversario amor – le dije antes de saltar por la ventana.

**FIN.**

**¿Cortito no?**

**Creo que me salió algo cursi ¿no creen?**

**Alejandrina. C **


End file.
